Talk:Rick McCoy/@comment-4893641-20120405163724/@comment-25048963-20141120132258
Sure thing! :D SPOILER ALERT Knight fall is a war between humans in outer space and innner space. Outer space as I mean people who fights outer side of human's boundary where aliens attack constantly and if u remember, in Pray chapter they say that they have been creating a defensive connection between stars and it has been done really recently. This makes inner space to be safe and only outer space fights the incoming aliens. Since Pray chapter is finished and in Pray chapter they say they don't experience much alien attacks, it's actually not so true. They don't think they're getting attacked because they live in inner side, on the outer side people are still fighting against aliens. Like Type-Zero Luciper and other aliens. The main reason of war is the head of each side (if u finished the town where you are part, you will know that Dry have made a new alience called AL-Alternative League- which sums up both knights and AE into one united army) which are Dry Vs Lia. Lia is one of Zile's (same blood line with Zion Zile) and she has became the head of the outer side space union (not sure about their name) then she finds out that her sister (the girl who fought with sword Green Ring in Pray war with Anne) died in the war and she got really annoyed on Dry for not saving her (since Dry sort of engaged - like married- her) and also their thoughts crush into each other since they have different attitude of saving humans. Dry tries to follow Anne's project "Society of Robots" which is a project made by Anne to save humans from war by only using robots for combat and not making any lose of lives (quite Anne's thing right?) it has been talked about in Chapter Pray and I think it was Dry who said "when I first saw it, I thought it was made by a person who has some mental illness about people dying". Anyway, Dry tries to do this project by Creating huge square obejcts flying around every planets on inner space so whenever alien attacks, they can defend it well and send troops for help at the same time in really prepared position. This project leads all knights to be "fallen" - which means there is no need for knights anymore so as Van's dad wanted, there is going to be no more knights to defend humans - and this idea has been also crushing into Lia's Idea of knights saving human. At the end, they get to fight eachother with all their troops (while reading them fighting, u just kinda think "wow aliens are like legit nothing wtf") every cold heros awakes (I think there's about 6 or 7) and they show their power while outer space knights also show how op(over powered) they are with their weapons. I mean, they teleport like 5 planets and throw it to enemy side, but then they destroy all of them in like seconds... Also, the sword number 1 gets revealed and Anne's daughter and her kinda husband(they aren't actually married.. Anne just provided her eggs to make the baby, they haven't really meet eachother much) and the "husband guy" fights the cold hero with sword number 1 which was kinda cool. Then there's Lia Zile punching nuke missiles and make enemies say "this can only be used to blind her for a moment" on the space breathing cuz she's Zile's. On the most recent episodes, the fight advanced much further and seems like Dry's side is winning because the cold heros summoned like a castle that exist on the crack of the dimention that provides like infinite energy and uses chimeras(the ladies with horns and shots lazors, if u remembe from town where you are) and makes them suck up the energy from the castle and fire them into enemy ships (remember, they needed only one to destroy blue flower, there was like 100s of them even tho they were just clons that's some huge shit) they weren't as strong as the original and original was commanding them on above on a space ship with Leny. There were 2 characters I really liked on this episode tho, frost witch and Ralph(yes, Ralph from "knight king Ralph the animation" in the series "the town where you are" he actually exist.). if u want to know more about this, I can tell you but I think this is kinnndaa enough explaination for this part.. u can send an email to me if u want to know anything more about any part. my email is wsn98@naver.com I check it every 1~2 days unlike how I don't check this wiki alot so I can answer any questions u want to know in like 1~2days. I'm really bad with editing wikis so I can't put all these information but I can just put some words if u want me to.